1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy structures and more particularly pertains to an weighted hemi-spherical toy for receiving impact from a human foot to entertain and exercise an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toy structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, toy structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toy structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,487; U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,518; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 314,598; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,788; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,504; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 274,070.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a weighted hemi-spherical toy for receiving impact from a human foot to entertain and exercise an individual which includes a circular base web having a hemi-spherical volume of fibers extending therefrom, and a circular weight secured to a center of the base web for causing the toy to assume a desired orientation when falling through the air subsequent to being impacted.
In these respects, the weighted hemi-spherical toy according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of receiving impact from a human foot to entertain and exercise an individual.